prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Happiness Good Day↑↑
is a song that is sung by Nakaya Sayaka. It can be found in the Party Has Come Single. Lyrics Romaji= Hapinesu♡hāto kinenbi! Mainichi! Guddei↑↑ (guddei↑↑) Pikatto teru taiyō no shita (Kyūto gāruzu! Wan, tsū, surī, fō!) Waratte naite nakayoku natte (Hitotsu ni nacchao!) Butsukari atte Chanto wakari atte Tsunagari aeru nakama tachi "Hapinesu Chāji!" Purikyua chīmu (rabu) saikō! Yūki no tsubasa hiroge furai! Furai! Kyō mo asu mo (pīsu) Issho ni mirai wo mamoritai (faito! Ōrai!) Egao kirakira hikaru Daisukina min'na no tame ni Koko ni sachi are! Ippai! Hapinesu♡hāto kinenbi! Genki ni! Guddei￪￪ (guddei￪￪) Dokatto kuru muri nandai ni (Torai gāruzu!! Ima wo janpu! Janpu!) Misutte tatte akiramecha dame (Maki okoru mirakuru!) Ganbari atte Te to te musubi atte Hapuningu sae memoriaru! (We Can! Pawafuru chūnyū) Purikyua chīmu (naisu) saikyō! Shiawase e to mukatte gō! Gō! Sekaijū ni (nau) Bikku na ai no wa hirogetai (du! Mai! Besuto!) Itsumo wakuwaku shiteru Megenai yūjō wa nijō Kibō manten! Eburitaimu! Hapinesu♡hāto kinenbi! Issho ni! Rettsu gō￪￪ Arigatō☆tomodachi Daremo hitori janai Me ni wa mienai Daijina jueru Sagashi ni yukō! Mabushikute takumashī Inochi to hagu wo shiyou OK! Min'na ga ite ureshī Mainichi tokimeki DAY Purikyua chīmu (rabu) saikō! Yūki no tsubasa hiroge furai! Furai! Kyō mo asu mo (pīsu) Issho ni mirai wo mamoritai (faito! Ōrai!) Egao kirakira hikaru Daisukina min'na no tame ni Koko ni sachi are! Ippai! Hapinesu♡hāto kinenbi! Genki ni! Guddei￪￪ (guddei￪￪) Kokoro ga akushu shitara HAPPY END☆Purikyua! |-|Kanji= ハピネス♡ハート記念日！ 毎日！グッディ↑↑(グッディ↑↑) ぴかっと照る太陽の下 (キュートガールズ！ワン、ツー、スリー、フォー！) 笑って泣いて仲良くなって (ひとつになっチャオ！) ぶつかりあって ちゃんとわかりあって つながりあえる仲間たち 「ハピネスチャージ！」 プリキュアチーム(ラブ)最高！ 勇気のツバサひろげ　フライ！ フライ！ 今日も明日(あす)も(ピース) 一緒に未来を守りたい(ファイト！オーライ！) 笑顔キラキラ光る 大好きなみんなのために ここに幸あれ！いっぱい！ ハピネス♡ハート記念日！ 元気に！グッディ↑↑(グッディ↑↑) どかっと来る無理難題に (トライガールズ！！今をジャンプ！ジャンプ！) ミスッてたってあきらめちゃダメ (まきおこるミラクル！) がんばりあって 手と手結びあって ハプニングさえメモリアル！ (We Can! パワフル注入) プリキュアチーム(ナイス)最強！ しあわせへと向かって　ゴー！ゴー！ 世界中に(ナウ) ビックな愛の輪ひろげたい(ドゥ！マイ！ベスト！) いつもワクワクしてる めげない友情は二乗(にじょう) きぼう満点！エブリタイム！ ハピネス♡ハート記念日！ いっしょに！レッツゴー↑↑ ありがとう☆ともだち 誰もひとりじゃない 目には見えない 大事なジュエル 探しに行こう！ まぶしくてたくましい いのちとハグをしようOK！ みんながいてうれしい 毎日トキメキDAY プリキュアチーム(ラブ)最高！ 勇気のツバサひろげ　フライ！ フライ！ 今日も明日(あす)も(ピース) 一緒に未来を守りたい(ファイト！オーライ！) 笑顔キラキラ光る 大好きなみんなのために ここに幸あれ！いっぱい！ ハピネス♡ハート記念日！ 元気に！グッディ↑↑ ココロが握手したら HAPPY END☆プリキュア！ |-|English= Happiness♡heart anniversary! Everyday is a! Good day↑↑ (good day↑↑) The sun is shining down on us (Cute girls! One, two, three, four!!) As we laugh and cry together (We'll always be one!) It's okay if You get hurt Because we're connected "Happiness Charge!" This Pretty Cure team (love) is the best! Let's spread these wings of courage and fly! Fly! For today and tomorrow (peace) I want us to protect the future together (fight! Alright!) Our smiles shine brightly For everyone, this love Will let you know happiness is here! Lots of it! Happiness♡heart anniversary! With joy! Good day↑↑ (good day↑↑) We can get through anything no matter the difficulty (Try girls! Now, jump! Jump!) Don't give up even if you make a mistake (Awaken miracles!) We can do our best If we hold hands Cause whatever happens will be our memorial (We Can! Be injected with power) This Pretty Cure team (nice) is the strongest! Head towards your happiness and go! Go! I want to spread (now) This love all around the world (do! My! Best!) It's always exciting when such sadness Doesn't stop this friendship from growing We get a perfect score in hope! Every time! Happiness♡heart anniversary! Let's go! Together↑↑ Thank you☆friends For making sure no one is alone Since we can't see These precious jewels Let's go search for them! Shining and sturdy With this OK, let's embrace this life! I'm happy everyone is here As everyday is an exciting DAY This Pretty Cure team (love) is the best! Let's spread these wings of courage and fly! Fly! For today and tomorrow (peace) I want us to protect the future together (fight! All right!) Our smiles shine brightly For everyone, this love Will let you know happiness is here! Lots of it! Happiness♡heart anniversary! With joy! Good day↑↑ When you applaud these hearts, there a HAPPY END☆for Pretty Cure! Audio Video Category:Songs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Music Category:Image Songs